The use of porous coatings to provide the attachment mechanism for the replacement of diseased joints has increased dramatically in the past few years and it is expected to continue to do so in the future. There are 300,000 hip and knee replacements performed annually in the united States and it is estimated that 50% of these implants rely on bone ingrowth as the mechanism of attachment between the implant and the patient bone. The ability to enhance bone ingrowth into porous coated implants would be of substantial benefit to the patient. With enhanced bone ingrowth, earlier return to weightbearing d be allowed leading to shorter hospital stays and an overall shorter convalescence. Additionally, more extensive and predictable bone ingrowth could insure fixation and ultimate long term success of the implant which was the original goal of bone ingrowth fixation. The aim of this study is to demonstrate the feasibility of resonant electromagnetic fields to stimulate bone ingrowth and thereby enhance the performance of noncemented joint replacement. Implants will be placed bilaterally in the femoral of 12 adult greyhounds. Animals will be sacrificed at 3 and 6 weeks and the degree of bone ingrowth 11 be evaluated using mechanical testing and histological analysis.